pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Matt | image=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Matt.png | size=230px | caption=Art from | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Hoenn | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=yes | generation= , | games= | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Team Aqua | teamrank=Admin }} Matt is one of the s of Team Aqua. Matt plays a key role in the main story in and its remake as an Admin to the main villainous team, Team Aqua. His appearances in the corresponding games Pokémon Ruby and Pokémon Omega Ruby are limited to minor appearances, as Team Magma are the main villains of these games. In Pokémon Sapphire, Matt steals the from Professor Cozmo at Meteor Falls, and brings it to Archie at Mt. Chimney. At Mt. Chimney, the has to battle him before they can battle Archie, and stop his attempts to make the volcano dormant. He is next encountered at Slateport City assisting Archie in stealing the Submarine Explorer 1 in order to descend to Seafloor Cavern. He is confronted by the at the end of the Aqua Hideout outside Lilycove City, battling the player so that the submarine can make its escape. In Pokémon Ruby, Tabitha fulfills the same role. Due to the nature of combining the stories of Pokémon Ruby and Pokémon Sapphire, Matt only appears once, as his role at Meteor Falls and Mt. Chimney is taken by Tabitha. This single appearance is at the Aqua Hideout, where the must battle him, which facilitates Archie's escape towards Seafloor Cavern. He respects strong people like his leader, even people who are otherwise his enemies. In Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, Matt sends a recon team, including Zinnia, to investigate and steal the for Team Aqua; upon failing, they warn him about the player. He eventually discovers the location of the and informs Archie, causing the latter to cancel the operation at Mt. Chimney. Matt is next seen at Southern Island, trying to steal and the for Team Aqua, but is stopped by the player and Steven Stone, summoned by to help. He later accompanies Archie at Mt. Pyre, where they retrieve the Blue Orb; when the player arrives and tries to stop them, Archie has Matt battle him/her while he departs to steal the Submarine Explorer 1 at Slateport City. While the player invades Team Aqua Hideout, Matt once again battles him/her in order to buy time for Archie to leave for Seafloor Cavern unobstructed. He later watches on as the dispels upon 's defeat or capture. In the Delta Episode, Matt is so distraught by Archie's crushed dream that he decides to take matters into his own hands. He attempts to rob Wally of his Key Stone, only to be stopped by the player. However, he manages to find another Key Stone near Meteor Falls. He uses the Key Stone and his newly Mega Evolved to attack the Mossdeep Space Center. He is stopped again by the player and , after which Zinnia's , Aster, steals his Key Stone. He is later seen during the Delta Episode's epilogue, where he reaffirms his loyalty to Archie. In Omega Ruby, Courtney fulfills Matt's roles. Matt himself is only seen with Archie and Shelly at the Battle Resort, where he joins his leader in thanking the player for stopping Team Magma. Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Members of Team Aqua